Verde & Carmesí
by Black Ryu
Summary: Lily y sus amigos 1 griffindor y 3 slytherin algo locos s dispnen a mpezar su ultimo año.Vampiros,hombres lobo y un scrto ancestral al rededor de Slytherin ,harán que ellos y los merodeadores se conozcan un poco mejor. Psimo summary u.u Sorry, solo lean
1. Chapter 1

Verde & Carmesí 

1-en el tren 

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. _

_Weno, que disfruten con el cap. Y dejen críticas. (la historia trata de ser de humor, aunque no se consiga XDXD) _

_Aclaraciones _

ºoºoºoºoºo_ cambio de escena. _

-blablabla_ – conversaciones _

(blablabla) _notas mías o aclaraciones _

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºV&Cºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Hora: 10:45

Día: 1 de septiembre

Lugar: estación King´s Cross, andén 9 ¾

En esta bonita mañana de septiembre, bueno, bonita no es la palabra, lluviosa. En esta lluviosa mañana de septiembre, una chica dormía plácidamente en un vagón del andén rojo cuyo destino es Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería.

La joven tenía los típicos sueños de una chica de su edad. Soñaba con pajaritos, mariposas y amor, con el chico de sus sueños o con su guapísimo actor favorito. O esa era la imagen que daba por su cara de felicidad.

La chica daba aspecto de ser tranquila y pacífica. A su lado había un gran baúl donde, seguramente guardaría su ropa, encima del baúl había una jaula con un pañuelo morado encima donde seguramente descansaría su bonita lechuza. Y al otro lado hay una guitarra, con la funda negra, llena de chapas y parches.

-JACKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – otra chica había entrado en el compartimento. Cogió de los hombros a la joven, que al parecer se llamaba Jack y comenzó a zarandearla. Ella solo se limitó a abrir los ojos, a lanzarle una mirada de odio puro y a seguir durmiendo – Jacqueline, despierta!! QUE TE LEVANTES LEÑE!!!!!!!!!!!

-PERO QUE LECHES TE OCURRE LILS!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? – Jack por fin se despertó.

-que me aburro J

-muérete ¬¬

-vaya, de que humor estamos hoy. – Lily se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada. – pues ya no te doy el helado de dulce de leche que te he comprado. – le mostró un bote de helado de dulce de leche.

-es para mi????

-era para ti.- Jack le puso cara de perrito abandonado – bueno, te lo daré si me dices lo buena y maravillosa amiga que soy. – Jacqueline se lanzó encima de ella y la empezó a achuchar.

-eres la amiga mas buena y maravillosa del mundo y te quiero un montón

-vale, vale. Toma el helado

-bieeenn – la joven se sentó muy contenta a disfrutar de su helado.

-por cierto, con qué soñabas?? – Jack sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-con vampiros, la luna y la oscuridad eterna MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD

-vale, mejor no preguntar ¬¬. – Lily miró a su alrededor mientras la otra seguía riéndose como una posesa – y Andy??

-MUAJAJAJAJ…ni idea, ya llegará. – en eso se abrió la puerta y dio paso a una joven alta y esbelta. Tenía el pelo de miel, lleno de trencitas recogidas en una coleta alta donde se disparaban en todas las direcciones. Tenía la piel muy bronceada y los ojos marrones oscuros, casi no se le veía la pupila. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros muy desgastados y completamente deshilachados por la parte de abajo, una camiseta de manga corta azul cielo, una sudadera blanca atada a la cintura, y unas chanclas. Era la más tranquila de las tres, aunque era muy sarcástica a veces, estaba en Griffindor, como Lily. Sonrió.

-hola chicas, sabéis que se os escucha gritar desde fuera??

-ANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – las dos se lanzaron encima de la joven que rió.

-basta, me estáis ahogando. – las dos rieron. Andy miró a sus amigas. No habían cambiado nada en verano.

Jack seguía siendo la misma chica loca con tendencias homicidas. Era la más bajita de las tres y estaba algo rellenita, aunque había adelgazado mucho en vacaciones. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro corto recogido, como siempre, en una coleta. Tenía los ojos mezcla de verde y marrón rodeados de espesas pestañas. Iba, como de costumbre, vestida de negro. Con unos pantalones vaqueros anchos llenos de chapas y parches, como su guitarra. Una camiseta negra de manga corta con una sudadera gigante del mismo color encima y unas deportivas negras. Como de costumbre llevaba un pendiente diferente en cada oreja. En una un gato negro y en la otra una luna negra. Llevaba las uñas de color ciruela y una gorra negra, ella era de Slytherin y descendía de una familia de magos muy poderosa. Pero ella no creía en la pureza de sangre ni nada de eso.

Lily, por su parte, era pelirroja. Su pelo le llegaba por los hombros y lo llevaba recogido en una media coleta todo para atrás. Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos verdes esmeralda. Era muy delgada y bastante alta. Llevaba unos pantalones piratas marrones, una camiseta de tirantes verde y una chaqueta del mismo color. Era la más responsable, por llamarlo así. Prefecta de Griffindor, premio anual, con las mejores notas de todo el curso… tocaba el bajo, el cual estaba encogido con un hechizo en la maleta.

Las tres chicas se acomodaron en el vagón preparándose mentalmente para el que sería su último año en Hogwarts. Se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que harían ese año etc.…. luego, Andy pasó a contarles todo lo referente a un chico que conoció en verano, Mathius, un mago que estudiaba en la academia Salem de Estados Unidos. Luego Lily les contó sobre un chico muggle del que se había hecho muy amiga.

Más tarde, se quedaron dormidas, pero a Jack le entraron ganas de pasar al baño, por lo que se levantó y se fue.

Cuando volvía por el pasillo, se encontró con una de las personas a las que más odiaba de todo el mundo: Lucius Malfoy.

Iba a pasar de largo, pero este la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

-Ya ni saludas a los de tu propia casa Valerie??, tan bajo has caído?? – ella le miró fríamente, como le habían enseñado desde pequeña.

-suéltame Malfoy, y no me llamo Valerie – le dijo cortante.

-no está bien renegar de tu primer nombre Valerie Jacqueline.

-soy Thilmore para ti, y si no tienes nada más importante que decirme, no me hagas perder el tiempo – se giró para marcharse.

-Slytherin espera su nueva ama, Valerie, la cámara de los dueños espera que tomes tu lugar, tal y como hizo tu padre. Dentro de poco será necesario el sacrificio, y como tus padres antes que tú, tendrás que asesinar a tu Hime. – ella se giró con los ojos llenos de furia, aunque su cara no tenía expresión.

-Nunca repitas eso en mi presencia, yo no soy como mi padre, ni como ninguno de vosotros asquerosa rata. – un hechizo la estampó contra la pared y la dejó casi inconsciente, vio como Malfoy se acercaba a ella, pero no podía moverse. – que me has hecho cobarde – le dijo entre dientes, Malfoy sonrió con crueldad.

-creo que un imperius te hará recapacitar – Jack solo vio como Malfoy la apuntaba con la varita, cerró los ojos esperando la maldición, escuchó un golpe y un quejido. Los volvió a abrir y descubrió que podía moverse. Un chico se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

-estás bien?? – ella asintió y se encontró con la mirada de unos ojos azules – Thilmore??

-Black?? Pero qué..??? – se levantó rápidamente y le dio un mareo – ugh… - se apoyó en la pared.

-que te hacía Malfoy??? Que pasa, ahora las serpientes os lleváis mal?? – sonrió burlón. Ella le lanzó una mirada helada.

-no voy a perder el tiempo contigo – se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero casi se cae de no ser porque los brazos de Sirias la cogieron antes de que tocara el suelo.

-me parece que el encantamiento paralizante aún dura un poco. Te acompaño a tu vagón.

-no, gracias – le dijo fríamente – no quiero tu compasión. Además, – le sonrió sarcástica – no querrás tocar a una _asquerosa_ _serpiente _–utilizó la expresión que tantas veces había escuchado y trató de seguir caminando pero volvió a tambalearse. Sirius la cogió por un brazo.

-no es compasión, además, aunque seas una serpiente, - le guiñó un ojo – no puedo dejar sola a una dama en apuros, aunque de dama tengas poco. (cara interna de Jack ¬¬) Y no eres asquerosa.

-guárdate tus frases ingeniosas para otra Casanova – finalmente aceptó su ayuda y juntos fueron al vagón.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºV&Cºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-donde estará esta chica…. – Lily se paseaba de un lado a otro del vagón con aire preocupado.

-seguro que está bien, además sabe defenderse perfectamente.

-eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que pasa es que no le gusta utilizar su poder después de lo que pasó.

-ya… - Andy mordió un trozo de chocolate – pero seguro que está bien n.n

-eres una insensible ¬¬

-lo se n.n. – escucharon unos golpes en las ventanas y vieron un lechuza blanca con una carta.

-es Shu!!!!! – Lily reconoció a su lechuza – corre, ayúdame a abrir.

Lily comenzó a intentar abrir la ventana tirando e ella hacia un lado (son de esas corredoras) primero con una mano y luego con las dos, pero nada, la ventana no se habría.

-ANDYYYY Ò.Ó!!!!!! AYUDAME!!!!!!!

-serás torpe – Andy se puso a su lado e intentó ayudar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nada, la ventana no se habría. – esto me huele a magia.

-DEJATE DE OLORES Y TIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ahora Lily tenía los pies en la pared y se impulsaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras Andy hacía palanca con un palo que se encontró por ahí.

Lily & Andy: TIRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shu: TT.TT

En eso estaban las dos chicas serias y responsables cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos chicos que las miraron extrañados.

-emmmm… Andy, Lily, que haceis?????? – preguntó el más alto. Era moreno, de ojos miel.

-nada Jake, nada… - Andy le miró con cara de mala leche – solo estamos bailando con la ventana.

-aaaaa, pues entonces – el otro, uno rubio de ojos verdes se sentó donde momentos antes había estado Andy y comenzó a comerse el chocolate.

-THOMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – las dos chicas le miraron enfadadas – DEJA DE COMER Y AYÚDANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thomas las miró divertido y se colocó al otro lado de la ventana.

-mira que sois torpes, anda que no poder abrir una ventana…. – comenzó a tirar, primero solo con una mano, luego con las dos. Tiró con fuerza – oye, esto no se abre.

-ves???? Como te dijimos. – le dijo Lily.

-eso te pasa por burlarte de nosotras ò.ó

-esto ya es algo personal – Thomas miró amenazadoramente a la ventana – Tú no saldrás victoriosa de esto!!! Juro por mis comics y mi guitarra que te abriré!!!!! LO JURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: ¬¬UU

Jake miró la escena con una gotaza en la nuca. Luego se sentó, sacó un libro y se puso a leer, pero sintió unas miradas asesinas a su izquierda. Se giró y vio como a los tres chicos de la ventana les rodeaba un aura asesina. Le recorrió un escalofrió y tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Jake, amor – él sonrió nervioso, cuando Lily se dirigía a él, o a cualquiera, en ese término, significaba problemas – es que quieres morir joven???n.n´

-ya os ayudo – susurró, y por su vida, se colocó al lado de Thomas y comenzaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos: TIRADDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!

Shu: TToTT

De los dos chicos no puedo decir mucho. Eran amigos de Lily y Andy desde el primer día y de Jack desde siempre ya que los dos pertenecían a familias de magos bastante poderosas y, como ella, eran de Slytherin. Los dos eran góticos (no voy a describir cómo iban vestidos, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación) y con Jack eran los raritos de su casa por diversas razones: no creían en la pureza de sangre, no se llevaban bien con el resto de los de la casa de las serpientes, les gustaba mucho reírse y eran bastante escandalosos, y la razón más importante: eran amigos de los Griffindor.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a dos merodeadores. James Potter: moreno, ojos avellana, gafas, muy, muy popular entre las chicas, mujeriego empedernido, capitán del equipo de Quidich de Griffindor y enamorado desde siempre de Lily Evans, el otro, Remus Lupin: castaño claro, ojos miel, muy popular también, algo mujeriego y prefecto de Griffindor.

Los dos chicos se quedaron algo chocados al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. No conocían demasiado a los chicos que tenían delante, en realidad casi nunca hablaban, excepto con Lily ya que esta también era prefecta, pero no sabían que tenían tanta imaginación como para inventarse un nuevo juego.

-Evans – la chica se giró hacia Remus – qué os ha hecho la ventana???

-Cállate Lupin, por lo menos podías ayudarnos

-si nos lo pides así, mi Lily, no nos podemos negar – James se puso a su lado y comenzó a tirar con ella – esta es una prueba de amor, cuando abramos la ventana estaremos juntos siempe.

-ugh… déjalo ¬¬ creo que podemos solos, gracias

-venga, os ayudamos en serio – dijo Lupin, y todos comenzaron a tirar de nuevo.

Todos: TIRAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD

Shu: TTOTT

La ventana seguía sin abrirse. En eso estaban cuando llegaron Sirius y Jack al vagón. Tras la sorpresa de encontrarse a los merodeadores en su vagón intentando abrir una ventana (cara de los dos: O.O) Jack consiguió articular palabra.

-emmm… chicos, que estáis haciendo????

-tu que crees???? – Jake la miró malhumorado – la (censurado) ventana de (censurado) no se abre la muy (censurado)

-JAKE!!! Que diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar así???u.u – Jack fingió estar ofendida.

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS Y AYÚDANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sirius se puso al lado de Remus y se puso a tirar también mientras Jack se dirigía a su jaula, levantaba el pañuelo y sacaba a su mascota, un cuervo completamente negro, de las plumas salían reflejos azules y de ojos negros, fríos como una piedra con una chispa de malicia.

-hola Kyu… - el cuervo se posó en su hombro y Jack sonrió – tienes hambre???, bien, pero llévale esta carta a Lisa vale?? – le ató una carta a la pata que ponía: Elisabeth Thilmore – es urgente.

Jack se dirigió a la otra ventana y la abrió con un golpe de varita, luego soltó a su cuervo y vio como se alejaba. Luego notó un aura de odio a su derecha, se giró con una sonrisa y se enfrentó a los 7 pares de ojos que la miraban acusadoramente sonrió fríamente como buena Slytherin y se sentó al lado de su baúl.

-no os había comentado que solo se pueden abrir las ventanas izquierdas??? Es una nueva ley del ministerio, la puso mi padre n.n

-Jack…

-si??? Dime Andy.

-vas a morir JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDXDXDXD – las dos chicas se lanzaron encima de su amiga y trataron de ahorcarla con el cinturón de Andy mientras le gritaban insultos propios de un camionero.

Finalmente Thomas y Jake consiguieron separarlas luego Jack y ellos se miraron, Jack se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Lord Khilthon y Lord Lincoln, es un placer volver a verles después de tanto tiempo. – Thomas y Jake (los apellidos son respectivamente) se miraron y sonrieron. Se inclinaron en una reverencia perfecta.

-el placer es nuestro Lady Thilmore – todos los del vagón se quedaron en silencio. James y Sirius sabían que era cosa del protocolo, pero no se esperaban que entre amigos también lo hicieran así. Remus estaba simplemente pasmado y las dos chicas estaban acostumbradas a eso.

Jack soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a abrazar a los chicos.

-nos echaste de menos peque?? – Dijo Thomas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

-mucho, y no soy peque ¬¬

-te saco dos cabezas, eres peque – ella rió. Jake hizo un puchero

-para mi no hay abrazo????

-claro que no, no eres importante XP – Jack le sacó la lengua.

-vale eh? Vale, esta te la guardo – se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta ofendido.

-jaja, era broma – Jack le abrazó – a ver si dejas de crecer de una vez.

-no será que tu has encogido??

-anda Thomas, muérete ¬¬

-y para nosotras tampoco hay abrazo?? – Thomas abrazó a Lily y Jake a Andy. Los merodeadores pensaron que ahí sobraban así que se llevaron a rastras a James que gritaba algo como "suelta a Lily maldita serpiente!!!!! Volveré, juro que volveré!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA" Luego Lily abrió la carta de su lechuza, era de Mcgonagall. Soltó un pequeño grito de alegría.

-esta señora es la ostia, ha conseguido que Dumbly os deje tomar las comidas en nuestra mesa!!!

Finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts después de un viaje algo accidentado.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºV&Cºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_espero que os haya gustado, se aceptan reviews (más bien se suplica que me los manden XDXDXDXD) _

_bueno _

_se despide: _

_Black Ryu _


	2. El chico nuevo

Verde & Carmesí

1-en el tren

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Weno, que disfruten con el cap. Y dejen críticas. (la historia trata de ser de humor, aunque no se consiga XDXD)_

_Aclaraciones_

ºoºoºoºoºo_ cambio de escena._

-blablabla_ – conversaciones _

(blablabla) _notas mías o aclaraciones_

"_blablabla" pensamientos._

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºV&Cºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Hace frío. - Lily se acomodó la gruesa túnica en los hombros y se la cerró hasta el cuello. Miró al castillo que se recortaba contra la noche. No había luna y eso provocaba que las estrellas se vieran con claridad.

-que va, se está bien – Jack no llevaba la túnica y parecía disfrutar del frío. Andy, que iba igual de tapada que Lily pero con una bufanda la miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

-eso es porque tú eres como un pingüino ¬¬

-vaya, gracias ¬¬

-CHICAS!!! DAOS PRISA!!!! – Thomas las llamaba desde un carruaje agitando la mano. Ellas corrieron y se metieron dentro seguidas por los merodeadores.

-qué estáis haciendo aquí??? – Andy les miró raro ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-no había más carruajes – contestó Sirius.

-ah, vale… - Jake bostezó y Lily le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-cómo que "ah, vale…"??? Te has vuelto loco???

-Lily, que no quedan más carruajes… - Thomas la hablaba como si tuviera cinco años – por lo tanto, tienen que venir con nosotros.

-y por eso yo tengo que soportar a "esto"???? – señaló a James que estaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo. – suéltame Potter!!!

-pero Lily… - una mirada por parte de la pelirroja hizo que James la soltara.

-Lils, se razonable – Jack les señaló – les harás ir andando con este frío? – los tres pusieron cara de cachorrito.

-pues no estaría mal ù.ú

-Lily, porqué tanto teatro??? – James puso gesto dramático – ya no hace falta que ocultes el amor que sientes hacia mí. Sé que me amas al igual que yo te amo a ti – cogió las manos de Lily (por si alguien se lo pregunta, estaban sentados de la siguiente manera: en uno de los bancos, de espaldas al camino, estaban sentados de izquierda a derecha: Remus, Sirius James y Lily. Y en el otro banco estaban, de izquierda a derecha: Andy, Jack, Thomas y Jake.) Y esta le miró con una mueca de asco.

-Potter, suelta ù.ú

-acepta tu amor, que es como una llama que crece cada día…

-su-el-ta-me ù.ú"

-es como un río de agua cristalina cuyo caudal crece cada vez que me miras…

-QUE ME SUELTES Ò.Ó!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Lily se liberó y miró con odio a James, luego abrió la puerta del carruaje y trató de tirarle por ahí mientras le pegaba patadas en la cara – MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VETE AL CASTILLO MONTADO EN UNO DE ESOS CABALLOS QUE NADIE VE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cara de todos: ¬¬UUUU

-pues yo los veo – ahora todos se giraron hacia Jack sorprendidos, esta miraba por la ventana con aire melancólico. Se supone que nadie que no haya visto morir a alguien puede verles. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-y-y como son??? – Sirius hizo la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a formular. Todos la miraron interesados.

-son horribles, una vez que los has visto, desearías no haberlo hecho nunca. – Les miró uno a uno seriamente. A estos les recorrió un escalofrío – son enormes…

-si???

-tienen alas….

-si???

-los ojos son rojos como la sangre…. – cada vez estaban más interesados.

-si???

-tienen la crin larga y espesa…

-si????

-y son de color azul clarito con dibujos de corazones rojos, llevan gafas de sol en forma de flor y un lazito rosa en la cola n.n – caída estilo anime de todos.

-Jack!!!! No bromees con eso!!!!!

-jaja, lo siento Andy, es que os veía tan serios que no pude resistirme nOn

Cara de Todos: -.-U

-pero los ves de verdad???

-…No…. – ella sonrió, pero muy falsamente a parecer de Sirius, - pero pensé que con el viejo chocho y estúpido que tenemos como director, el aspecto de los caballos pegaba mucho :3.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, cada grupo se sentó en un lugar de la mesa, y dio comienzo la selección la cual todos los alumnos seguían con "atención" (ejem, ejem). En el grupo de amigos formado por los Slys y los Griffis se desarrollaba una conversación interesantísima entre Jake y Jack.

-y qué me dices del de chocolate?? – decía Jake

-no, es muy empalagoso. – respondía Jack.

-mmm… y el de fresa???

-es más cursi que un repollo con lazo rosa.

-vale…y el de nata???

-no sabe a nada.

-el de vainilla???

-no me gusta la vainilla.

-u.u y el de… - se quedó un rato pensando – argh!!! No se me ocurre ninguno más!!!

-pues ya ves, el helado de dulce de leche es el mejor.

-esta discusión no acaba aquí…pronto la continuaremos – los demás habían estado mirándoles durante toda la conversación sin percatarse de las miradas extrañadas que les dirigían desde todas partes al ver a unos Slytherins sentados en la mesa de Griffindor.

La selección terminó y el director se levantó dispuesto a soltar su discurso de bienvenida. Nuestros chicos soltaron un suspiro de hastío.

-cuando se enterará el viejo que a nadie le interesa el puñetero discurso – murmuró Andy mientras se recostaba en sus brazos y cerraba los ojos. - despertarme cuando acabe.

-Andy!!! Se más respetuosa ò.ó

-mmmsi… lo que tú digas Lils u.u

-…y el bosque prohibido queda terminantemente prohibido…. – Dumbledore continuaba con su discurso.

-pero este tío en qué mundo vive??? No ve que todo el mundo se salta por la gorra las normas??? – Sirius miraba al director con cara de no comprender nada.

-yo no, bueno, casi nunca.

-eso ya lo sabemos Remsie, por algo eres prefecto.

-¬¬ no me vuelvas a llamar Remsie, Jamesie quieres???

-jaja, lo siento Moony

-… y espero que durante este curso aprendan cosas que les ayuden a ser mejores en el día de mañana y que sean buenos los unos con los otros y haya armonía entre las casas… - El dire seguía y seguía sin callarse.

-cuando bajará de la nube rosa en la que vive… - dijo Jack con hastío.

-déjale, en Dumblylandia todo es so Happy, con conejitos y con mariposas – contestó Jake serio. Jack ahogó una carcajada.

-si, en su mundo no existe la maldad y todo es bonito y con purpurina de colores – asintió Thomas. Los tres se miraron serios y luego rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia. Lily les miró mal y ellos solo sonrieron arrepentidos.

-…y ahora, a comer!!!

-POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dos gritos se escucharon en la sala, Sirius y Jack se miraron sorprendidos de haber dicho lo mismo, luego se fijaron en la mirada reprobatoria de Dumbledore, Jack se sonrojó un poco y Sirius solo sonrió con prepotencia.

Después de la cena cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. Lily y Andy dormían en la misma habitación con tres chicas más: Alice, una joven muy simpática y tranquila que salía con Frank Longbottom y con Araceli y Álison, dos admiradoras de los merodeadores cuyo cerebro no alcanzaba el tamaño de un microbio. Jack por su parte dormía con Narcissa Black, con Judith Bloom y con Laureen Hilffiger, tres Slytherin con las que se llevaba a matar. Para más seguridad, todas sus cosas las tenía en la habitación de Jake y Thomas, que, por suerte para ellos era solo de dos personas.

Tras llegar a Slytherin y tras decir la contraseña "Green´s Pride", los chicos se subieron a su cuarto y Jack al suyo. Cuando llegó vio que había reunión de pijas insoportables, dio un resoplido y con un golpe de varita encogió todas sus cosas, las metió en una bolsa y salió sin decir nada mientras las chicas decían cosas como "qué maleducada" o algo así. Desactivó el hechizo de la escalera que daba a las habitaciones masculinas y subió tranquilamente. Se dirigió a la habitación de sus amigos y, al entrar se encontró a Jake quitándose la camiseta y a Thomas con un paquete de galletas sentado en su cama.

-vaya, un stripteas gratis n.n – Jack se sentó en la cama de Thomas, le cogió una galleta y miró a un Jake sonrojado – vamos, por mí no te cortes.

-no seas tonta Jack u////u – Jake desvió la mirada muy sonrojado.

-o////o kya!!!!! Que mono!!!!! - - Jack se le tiró encima y le abrazó con fuerza – eres tan tímido que da gusto n.n

-ya vale Jack -////-, que no llevo camiseta…

-y te da vergüenza?? – se burló Thomas.

-….si….¬////¬ - Jack sonrió y le abrazó más fuerte.

-pero qué mono que estás sonrojado - - por fin le soltó y se giró a Thomas – a que si???

-y a mi me preguntas??? ¬//¬

-sip – en eso llamaron a la puerta y la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó al otro lado.

-se puede???

-O.O ES DUMBLY!!!! – gritó-susurró Jack asustada – si me pilla aquí me mata!!!!!! Estaré castigada de por vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-rápido, escóndete debajo de la cama – dijo Thomas levantando la colcha y mostrando un espacio lleno de polvo y con calcetines sucios y diversa ropa interior.

-ugh! Ni loca me meto yo ahí ¬¬

-pues al armario entonces – dijo Jake metiéndola a presión en el pequeño mueble.

-se puede?? – dijo Dumbledore abriendo la puerta.

-si, si claro – el director entró – qué se le ofrece señor?

-solo quería presentarles a su nuevo compañero de habitación. – los dos chicos le miraron sorprendidos – si, pasó la selección esta mañana y cayó en Slytherin. Les presento al señor Allan Clemens Thoroelli (vaya nombre más rarito me ha salido ¬¬)

El director se apartó del umbral y dejó paso a un chico. Era bajito, de la estatura de Jack, tenía el pelo negro azabache y unos ojos grandes y de color miel. Su cara era de facciones suaves y delicadas y era menudo.

-encantado, es un placer conocerles. – dijo el chico serio. Albus sonrió y se fue con un simple "hasta luego". En la habitación apareció una cama como las otras dos, con las cortinas de terciopelo verde con los bordes plateados y un baúl a los pies de la misma.

-al parecer dormirás ahí – dijo Thomas señalando la cama con una sonrisa – yo soy Thomas Khilthon, es un placer.

-un placer señor Khilthon.

-por favor, llámame Thomas, el señor Khilthon es mi padre n.n

-emmm… vale Thomas.

-y yo soy Jake Lincoln –dijo el castaño – pero llámame Jake.

-de acuerdo Jake, Thomas. Pues a mi llamarme Allan – dijo este con una sonrisa amplia al descubrir que sus compañeros de cuarto no eran nada estirados, al contrario de cómo había temido. Unos golpes se escucharon en el armario haciendo que el pobre muchacho saltara del susto. Una voz espeluznante salió de él.

-Jaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeee saaaaaaaacaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeee de aquíííííííííííííííííí

-qu-qué es eso??? O.o

-nada, solo es Jack – dijo Thomas mientras abría el armario. Jack salió de él tambaleándose.

-por fin he salido del armario… - Allan la miró raro y Thomas y Jake le pusieron una mano en cada hombro.

-tranquila – dijo Jake – nosotros te apoyamos u.u

-no me refería a eso ¬¬UU – se fijó en Allan – hola, yo soy Jacqueline Thilmore, pero dime Jack porfa… no soporto mi nombre ¬¬

-vale... encantado, yo soy Allan Clemens – les miró extrañado – no está prohibido que las chicas entren en la habitación de los chicos?? – los tres se miraron entre ellos y luego se encogieron de hombros.

-mientras Dumbly no se entere…

-a nosotros no nos importa que se venga…

-además las de mi cuarto son insoportables -.-

-ya entiendo…

-hay veces que se queda a dormir aquí

-la mayoría de las noches de hecho.

-pero si te molesta me puedo ir – finalizó Jack con un puchero.

-a mí no me importa – dijo Allan sonriendo, luego se sonrojó un poco – además me caes muy bien Jack. No eres como las demás estiradas de esta casa.

-vaya, muchas gracias, tú también me has caído bien n///n

-bueno, yo me voy a poner el pijama – dijo Thomas mientras se quitaba la camiseta, Jack cogió el bote de galletas, cogió una y le ofreció a Allan que estaba muy sonrojado.

-o//////o te vas a cambiar aquí??? – le preguntó el moreno. Todos le miraron extrañados.

-emmm… si? – dijo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

-O////O por favor, cámbiate en el baño!!!!

-vale, vale… - dijo mientras se metía en el baño – eres muy raro chico, más raro que Jake y ya es decir….

-oye!!!! ¬¬

-bueno, pues yo también me pondré el pijama – dijo Jack – TOMAS!!!! QUÉDATE EN EL BAÑO HASTA QUE TE AVISE!!!! Y vosotros dos…. FUERA!!!!!

-ya va… - Jake cogió a Allan del brazo y salieron de la habitación mientras Jack se cambiaba – porqué te has puesto así cuando Thomas se estaba cambiando?? – le preguntó una vez estuvieron fuera. El moreno se sonrojó levemente.

-esas cosas me dan mucho corte u//u

-ya veo – "_este chico es muy raro, pero bueno…a lo mejor es gay…bah, quien soy yo para juzgarle??"_

Mientras, en la habitación Jack tenía más o menos los mismos pensamientos "_Allan es muy raro, se ha sonrojado más que Jake y eso que él es uno de los que más se sonrojan. A lo mejor es gay… QUE GUAY!!!! Siempre he querido tener un amigo gay jejejeje tendré que investigar XDD"_

Cuando terminó de cambiarse y estuvieron todos en pijama (Allan se cambió en el baño) se pusieron a hablar durante bastante rato. Descubrieron que Allan venía de una academia de magia en la India cuyo nombre era impronunciable, y por cuestiones familiares, que no quiso contarles, había ido a parar ahí.

Luego se fueron a la cama. Al final Jack obligó a Thomas a transformar una mesa en una cama (Thomas era de los mejores del curso en Transformaciones) y se quedó a dormir en su cuarto.

La mañana llegó rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar a tiempo, aunque les costó varias tortas, un puñetazo a Thomas y muchos gritos despertar a Jack. Se encontraron con Lily y Andy a la entrada del Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor e invitaron a Allan a sentarse con ellos. El joven aceptó y se sentó con ellos bastante contento. Lily había descubierto a otra persona que se había leído la historia de Hogwarts a parte de ella por lo que se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Luego cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases. Los Griffindor a DCAO y los Slytherins, para desgracia de Jack que lo odiaba a muerte, a Transformaciones.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºV&Cºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_Espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejar reviews… PORFAVOR TTOTT_

_Atte: Black Ryu_


End file.
